The present invention relates to an accounting system in which accounting can be made on the basis of number of times of access and a data transfer quantity with respect to a storage control device, and relates to an accounting method.
As an accounting method to be used in the case of provision of a storage, there is a fixed accounting method in which a fixed accounting amount is determined for each user in accordance with storage capacity assigned to the user.
As this fixed accounting method, there is provided a method in which fixed accounting with respect to assigned storage capacity is made so that the same account rate is charged to each user assigned to have an equal capacity storage, even though number of times of access or data transfer quantities among the users are different.